beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unicorno 6.0
' Unicorno 6.0 '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by Typhlo. It contains the power of all the Unicorno Beyblades. This Bey has been eaten by Meklord Apus. }} Creation This Bey was created from the spirits of the Unicorno Legacy, thus giving this Bey the combined power of all the Unicornos. Face Bolt: Unicorno Fusion Face The Face showcases a winged Unicorn with lightning-like symbols on its body. The Unicorn seems to be holographic. The Unicorn's horn has lightning around it which represents this Beys Element, which is Lightning. The Unicorn seems to be surrounded by lightning bolt which glows in yellow colour. The Face is also a Fusion from Revolution Unicorno and Reborn Unicorno's Faces. And, across the Face, there is a text spelling "Unicorno" in trans blue colour. The Unicorn on the Face is a combo of both its past evos: It has the skin of Revolution Unicorno's beast and the wings of Reborn Unicorno's beast. The whole Face is trans green in colour. 4D Wheel: Unicorno Fusion Wheel This Wheel is a combination of both Unicorno 6.0s past evos. It contains two parts, with they now acting as a Metal Frame and a Core for this Wheel. Wheel 1: Revolution (Metal Frame) The Revolution Metal Frame is exactly like the original Revolution Chrome Wheel but now acts as a part of this Wheel instead. This Wheel haven't changed much apart form that it has four wall-shaped spikes for the Core to fit into. Wheel 2: Reborn (Core) The Reborn Wheel is now changed into a Core, but with it still has original design except that it is now upside down to be able to hold the Revolution Metal Frame. It has four square-shaped holes for the Metal Frame to fit into. 4D Bottom: Unicorno Fusion Bottom This Bottom is a fusion between Revolution Unicorno and Reborn Unicornos 4D Bottoms. They now acts a one whole tip. Bottom 1: Lightning Legacy (Top Layer) The Lightning Legacy Tip is now inside the main tip, due to its ability to absorb lightning which makes this tip best suited inside the main tip. Just like the original Lightning Legacy Tip, it can absorb lightning and release it at will. The four wings on its tip also sticks out form the whole tip by four holes. The wings gives stamina by pushing down air. Bottom 2: Ultimate Burst Boost (Bottom Layer) The Ultimate Burst Boost Tip is the outside of the main tip, due to its speed and mobility. Like the original tip, this tip can go at high speeds and has great mobility. Because this is the outside part of the tip, it draws energy form the inside tip. It has four wings which combines with the inside wings tip to push up air to increase stamina. Moves Abilities *'Gravity Field: 'Unicorno creates a magnetic field from the wings (It can do so by using the electricity powered generator built inside the tip and by using the generator, makes the bey spin very fast so it can trap the opposing Bey in the air) on its tip that traps the opposing Bey in place, making them open for attacks. Unicorno them rams the opponent. *'Wing Blade: 'The wings on Unicornos tip absorbs lightning from the electricity inside its tip and strikes the opponent. Unicorno then barrages the opponent. *'Volt Tackle : 'Unicorno absorbs lightning from the inner part of its tip and rams the oppponent, stunning them temporarily. Special Moves *'Lightning Spear Burst: '''Unicorno knocks down the opponents beast to the ground, then it holds it down with its hooves so it won't escape, then Unicorno's horn gets lightning on it and Unicorno then impales the opponents beast with its horn, it then tosses away the opponets beast due to the horn impaling it. Unicorno then finishes by charging at the opponent to deal the final blow.